


A Conversation

by undun



Series: Eventually Eventuating [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Fic, Humour, M/M, pre-slash (only just)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think this piece is its own summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation

“You know, those blond highlights in your hair – they’re still there, by the way – they look very attractive. Gives you a sort of outdoorsy look.”

 

[drawn out] “Stop it.” [newspaper rustles]

 

“Truthfully, though. Quite attractive. Not the only attractive thing about you, of course.”

 

[sighs] “What do you want?”

 

[pause] “Nothing.” “Nothing, really.” “You might, though.”

 

“Might what?”

 

“Want something.”

 

[newspaper rustles] “No, I don’t.”

 

[long pause] “I admit that I’m curious.”

 

“About what?”

 

“About what it feels like.”

 

“What? About _what_ feels like?”

 

“Sex.”

 

[pause] “Sex.”

 

“Yes. Does that surprise you?”

 

“Everything about you surprises me. So much so that, strangely, I end up not being surprised at all.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“So you haven’t, er…”

 

“You _are_ oddly bashful for a medical man.”

 

“Ah,”

 

“No, I haven’t.” [pause] “Tried to at uni, but didn’t quite get down to it. Poor thing.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I laughed.”

 

“Heh. I can see that. Poor thing.”

 

“He never forgave me.”

 

“A man? But, you said – before, at the restaurant!”

 

“Classic misdirection. I neither confirmed nor denied. I didn’t know you very well.”

 

“Well.” [pause] "Well.”

 

“You’ve no objection–“

 

“Of course not. Bloody hell – my sister’s gay, Sherlock – how could I?”

 

“You aren’t living with your sister, John.”

 

“Still. Like I said; it’s all fine.”

 

“Good.” [pause] “You’ve had sex, of course.”

 

“Well, yeah.” [coughs] “Quite a bit, actually.”

 

“Hm. Just women, I suppose.”

 

“Ah. Yeah, mostly. These days, yeah.”

 

“John! Are you saying you swing both ways?”

 

“No! No, I just… you know, experimented a bit. At uni – before I got all soldiery and doctory.”

 

“Really. I would call that being bisexual.”

 

“We-ell, I don’t know. If you read Freud. In the past now – I’m quite boring these days.” [clears throat] “As you know.”

 

“Never boring, John. And, as you’ve yet again proven, full of unexpected secrets.”

 

“It wasn’t a secret. Just… irrelevant.”

 

“Oh, I don’t think it’s irrelevant, John. It’s quite relevant to me.”

 

“And… why’s that, then?”

 

“Because I’ve found myself thinking quite a lot about you. And the things I’ve been thinking – I had thought – were things that you would have found unwelcome. Or even abhorrent.”

 

“Really.”

 

“Yes.” “Really.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Awkward?”

 

“A bit awkward, yeah.”

 

“Any chance we could have sex and get rid of the issue?”

 

“I’m not sure having sex would actually ‘get rid of the issue’, Sherlock.”

 

“Can we have sex anyway?”

 

“Bloody hell. Why me?”

 

“You don’t find me attractive?”

 

“Sherlock, you’re very attractive. In a quirky, moody genius kind of way.”

 

“But, what? You wouldn’t go for a quirky, moody genius?”

 

“Well.” [pause] “I suppose I’m here, aren’t I?”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“What exactly am I about to say yes to again?”

 

“Sex.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I’ll let you top.”

 

“Um.”

 

“Unless you’d rather not?”

 

“No, no, no. I’m good with that.” [pause] “How rancid is your bedroom?”

 

“I threw out the experiments.”

 

“Can one walk from the door to the bed?”

 

“Well, I can. I have long legs.”

 

“You really do.” [chair squeaks] “Let’s go.”

 

 

```````<>```````

 


End file.
